Efímero
by Sorlac
Summary: Es algo inesperado. Algo que dura poco. Algo efímero.


**Nota:** _Este fic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked_

 **Disclaimer:** _Lo de siempre, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, bueno fuera. Si no al creador Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la serie de la BBC. Sólo los utilizo para mi deleite._

 **Advertencias:** _Contiene escenas sexuales que espero no arruinen la historia XD. Así que lean bajo tutoría de padres sin son menores de edad…(mentira, si sus padres lo leen los podrían matar por andar leyendo sepso gay)_

 **NA:** _Bueno, el fic va dedicado para todos aquellos que disfrutan de un buen slash Johnlock y a los amantes del chocolate y los pasteles ;)_

* * *

 _ **Efímero**_

El sudor que exuda su piel me avisa que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Sherlock recorre con sus largos dedos el costado de mi cuerpo, acariciándolo como si se tratase de fina seda. Su tacto me eleva a niveles inimaginables, a galaxias enteras y a placeres prohibidos. Esto es nuevo, es algo efímero, algo que ha llegado de la nada y no quiero ni puedo detenerlo.

Desde hace meses que llevamos haciéndolo a escondidas. No quisiera saber lo que nos harían si nos descubren. Esta vez Sherlock me ha citado en las aulas de Ciencias, su lugar preferido de todo el campus. Me retiene contra el escritorio, posándose encima de mí y negándome cualquier movimiento. Si nos vieran estaríamos expulsados de inmediato y no quiero eso, le prometí a mis padres que sería médico. Pero nunca me imaginé que iba a conocerlo. A conocer a Sherlock Holmes y su manía por detectar cualquier mínimo detalle, desde la espesura de mis pestañas hasta el lunar que tengo en la parte superior derecha de mi cadera. Sabe donde tocar, donde besar y donde lamer. Sabe el sitio exacto para elevarme en una nube y no bajarme hasta que esto termina.

No imaginaba siquiera que el sexo se pudiera sentir así de bien. No imaginaba que me enamoraría de Sherlock en menos de cinco meses. No, definitivamente no. Cuando lo vi por primera vez en la clase de Citología me dije a mi mismo que de ninguna manera me acercaría o entablaría amistad con una persona con un ego tan elevado como el que posee Sherlock. Que equivocado estaba. Después de tener la mejor nota de la clase temí por Sherlock, pues no asistió a las siguientes cinco clases. Sabía que compartía habitación con mi mejor amigo Gregory y después de salir de clases el lunes por la tarde fui a hacerle una visita rápida, para saber el motivo de su ausencia en clases. No es que me apeteciera verlo, es sólo que la gente me preocupa, aunque no lo conozca.

El campus estaba distribuido de una forma poco usual. Los cuartos de las chicas y los chicos estaban juntos y cualquier podía pasar una noche o un día completo con su pareja. Yo no tenía novia, ni siquiera pensaba en las chicas. El edificio donde estaba la habitación compartida de Greg y Sherlock era en el lado oeste y hacia allí me dirigí. Cargaba con mi maletín y mis libros de Medicina bajo mis brazos, era un día especialmente caluroso y pronto me vi envuelto en sudor. Cuando estuve dentro del edificio subí escalones, recorrí pasillos y pregunté por Gregory. Su habitación estaba en el lado más lejano y más antisocial del edificio. La puerta no tenía ningún cartel o algo que los identificara y dudé de llamar a la puerta. Me armo de valor y doy tres pequeños golpecitos en la puerta. La puerta se abre y ante mí aparece Gregory, mi amigo. Lleva los cabellos revueltos y su mirada es de completo cansancio. Me mira y sonríe tímidamente.

—John, que gusto verte amigo. Pasa, pasa— entro a la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz que se filtra por una de las ventanas.

Recorro el pequeño espacio con mis ojos ávidos. El piso es alfombrado, posters de ciertas bandas adheridos a las paredes y un estante con libros a montón. Mis ojos recaen en la larga silueta de Sherlock esparcida en una de las camas. Tiene un libro sobre el rostro y una mano descansa en su vientre alto. Siento un extraño escalofrío al verlo.

Greg pone una de sus manos sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me voltea hacia él.

—Sherlock odia que lo interrumpan cuando está pensando. —Mira en dirección al mencionado—. Si quieres hablar con él espera hasta que despierte, yo iré a la cafetería por unos cafés. Muero de sueño y tengo que entregar un trabajo de Política.

Dicho esto sale por la puerta y la cierra suavemente.

Me vuelvo hacia Sherlock y por un acto reflejo me acerco hacia él. Desprende un delicioso olor corporal. Estoy a dos pasos de él y suelto un grito cuando su mano se cierne sobre mi muñeca. Trato de zafarme de él pero ya me ha halado hacia la cama y sin saber como estoy debajo de él. Su rostro está a centímetros del mío. Puedo sentir su aliento golpearme las fosas nasales y cuando lo aspiro mi mente se nubla por un nanosegundo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Watson?— suelta bruscamente. Sus ojos grises tienen un matiz oscuro que me dejan sin aliento. Cuando ve que no contesto suelta una risa sin humor—. Ah ya veo, has venido a regodearte frente a mí con tus calificaciones perfectas, ¿no es así?

¿Eso quiere decir que Sherlock no ha asistido a clases por mi culpa? Niego con la cabeza y su cara de contrae en un gesto que no logro descifrar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te debo la visita?— pregunta con un tono severo.

—He vendido a ver como estabas— digo y sus ojos cambian de color a un gris oscuro, más intenso.

— ¿Que cómo estoy? Jodido. Ya puedes irte.

Lo dice despectivamente pero no se retira de encima de mí. Sus ojos me taladran, siento que está viendo a través de mí y eso me marea un poco. Entonces me besa.

Al principio me sorprendo tanto que lo empujo con ambas manos, pero él las toma hábilmente con una de sus manos y las retiene por arriba de mi cabeza. Su mano viaja por debajo de mi camisa y acaricia mi vientre plano. Una corriente helada me recorre la espina dorsal y me arqueo instintivamente. Sus labios sellan los míos en un casto beso. Demandante. Apasionante y cargado de un deseo que no sé de donde ha salido. Me retuerzo bajo su imponente cuerpo y me deleito admirando sus ojos. Son insuperables. El color grisáceo es único y pronto me veo envuelto en una pelea de dominación. Él besa bien. Demasiado bien y siento cada parte de mi cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia que me profesa. Llega a uno de mis pezones y lo acaricia, lo retuerce y lo jala suavemente. Suelto un gemido de puro placer contenido. Me ha subyugado y yo me he dejado.

Esa tarde, cuando pierdo mi virginidad con Sherlock Holmes me ataca una sensación cálida que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

Más tarde nuestros encuentros son fortuitos y rápidos, sin compromiso alguno. Lo hacemos encima de un escritorio. En los baños. En los vestidores. En su habitación. En la mía. En el tejado del edificio de Ciencias. En las bancas del estadio de Americano. En el cuarto de los productos de aseo. En el laboratorio de Química.

Le digo a Sherlock, una noche, que si mis padres se enterarán de lo que estoy haciendo con él me sacarían de la Universidad al instante. Él me dice que será nuestro secreto.

Nuestro secreto…

* * *

Sé que cada momento que paso con él un peso recae en mi corazón. No puedo evitar observarlo en el cuarto de estudios, en la biblioteca y en la cafetería. En todos lados volteo a verlo, pero él no me hace en su mundo a excepción de nuestros encuentros sexuales. Son fascinantes, no lo niego, pero después se vuelven tediosos, como si faltara algo. Y ese _algo_ es amor.

Me enamoro de Sherlock. De sus raros modales y de sus extraños gustos; como allanar el laboratorio para muestras de sangre o de cualquier sustancia que no conozco. Me enamoro de él. De su esencia y del efecto que causa en mí.

No se lo digo porque sé que no soy correspondido. No se lo digo porque sé que para él no soy otra cosa más que una pareja sexual. Alguien con el que puede desahogarse tras una sesión de sexo. Alguien que le sabe complacer. Porque sí, he hecho que Sherlock diga mi nombre cada vez que está en m interior, haciéndole llegar al orgasmo. He provocado que repita mi nombre en mi oído cada vez que tenemos sexo.

Una noche, la noche de nuestro baile de graduación me pide que vaya al tejado del edificio de los dormitorios del ala Norte, donde está mi dormitorio. Mis padres están en el edificio del Este, en las habitaciones para las visitas así que no dudo en ir.

Cuando subo las escaleras hasta el tejado y abro la puerta el aire me golpea el rostro, espabilándome por completo. Llevo un incómodo traje de gala y cargo con una decepción de que Sherlock no haya asistido al baile, pues me hubiera gustado verle. Le llamo por su nombre, pero lo único que me responde es el murmullo del frío aire de Noviembre. Me acerco a la pendiente y observo las luces que han puesto por todo el campus por los nuevos egresados. Me siento y cruzo las piernas, cerrando los ojos por un momento, a la espera de Sherlock.

—John, te vas a congelar.

Su voz hace que me voltee de golpe. Está mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta, recargado sobre el marco y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Lleva unos pantalones negros y una sudadera azul que le contrasta con su piel marmórea.

—Bueno si eso pasa será tu culpa. Has sido tú el que me ha citado aquí— digo y él da los pasos necesarios para plantarse frente a mí.

Me ofrece su mano para darme u apoyo y ponerme de pie. Es más alto que yo, así que tengo que pararme de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios. Él me rodea con los brazos y me besa en la frente. Nos separamos y no sé que decir. El silencio que nos sigue es incómodo pero de alguna manera me reconforta. Sherlock contempla el cielo, las estrellas y probablemente las constelaciones.

Sé por qué me ha citado esta noche. Es una despedida anticipada.

Siento unas tremendas ganas de aferrarme a él. A lo único que he amado en mi vida.

—John…— comienza y cierro los ojos, porque sé que las palabras que le siguen me van a doler. Van a cavar hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón e instalarse ahí el resto de mi vida para recordarme el amor efímero que he conseguido—. Escucha, probablemente me vaya mañana mismo. Mis padres vendrán a recogerme y te he citado esta última vez para despedirme de ti.

Siento su presencia delante. Su esencia se cuela por cada poro de mi cuerpo. Todo es Sherlock y todo Sherlock está impregnado en cada partícula de mi sistema. Me rodea los hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro acaricia mis cabellos.

No quiero que se marche.

—John mírame. Mírame por favor. — Suplica y cuando lo hago. Cuando abro los ojos y le miro a los suyos se me cae el alma a los pies.

Lo amo tanto, con tanta fuerza que esto me destruirá en pedazos.

—Te amo Sherlock— digo con un sollozo estrangulado—. Te amo tanto, ¡Dios!

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo que lo he conocido veo la incredulidad en su rostro. Lo sabía. Él no me ama. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Quiero morir.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Me estrecha contra su pecho y ahí es donde dejo salir todos y cada unos de mis sentimientos ocultos por él. Lloro como nunca lo he hecho. Lloro porque no lo tendré. Porque nunca me ha pertenecido y ahora se irá de mi lado para siempre.

—Vamos a tu habitación John. Te voy a hacer el amor.

Sus palabras me roban el aliento y no veo escucho nada más. No veo a donde me dirige. Sólo quiero engullir sus palabras hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

Entramos a mi habitación. Lentamente me quita el saco que llevo puesto; desabrocha los botones de m camisa y me despoja de mi corbata en un sutil movimiento. Hace que me recueste contra la cama. Estoy de espaldas y él encima de mí. Se ha retirado su sudadera y la camisa. También los pantalones y los míos han desaparecido sin darme cuenta. Me besa el cuello, debajo de la oreja y un camino de saliva se prolonga hasta mi ombligo. Me arqueo contra él y siento su dura erección golpearme mis muslos. Le tomo de los cabellos negros cuando su aliento golpea delicadamente contra mi incipiente erección.

—Sherlock…— logro articular. Pero su nombre me entumece los sentidos.

Baja mis calzoncillos lentamente y lame la punta de mi pene. Cierro las manos en puños en su cabello. Acaricia la parte interior de mis muslos y se mete de un solo golpe mi miembro a la boca. Suelto un sonoro gemido. Me doy cuenta de algo. Sherlock nunca me ha hecho sexo oral y también me doy cuenta que lo hace porque será la primera y última vez que lo hará conmigo. Lame toda la base y se la mete por completo a la boca. Su cavidad hace que no piense con exactitud. Su boca me lleva a una nueva sensación y su lengua paladea lo más íntimo de mí.

Cuando siento un temblor en el bajo vientre sé que me correré en cualquier momento.

—Sherlock para, yo…ah, yo…— pero omite mi comentario y cuando expulso todo el lo ingiere como si se tratase de un dulce.

Gatea por encima de mí hasta que se posiciona entre mis piernas. Me besa raudamente, y saboreo mi propia esencia mezclada con la saliva de Sherlock. Estoy en la gloria. Cuando se adentra en mí, rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas y lo cojo del cuello con ambas manos y lo beso hasta saciarme.

Sus embestidas me llevan a niveles del cielo jamás vistos, me refundo entre la suavidad de las nubes y caigo en picado una vez que se detiene. El ciclo se repite una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que se viene con un gruñido ronco.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición. Nuestras agitadas respiraciones se acompasan y el latir de nuestros corazones se une en una misma sintonía. Cuando sale de mí y trata de levantarse para marcharse lo retengo del brazo.

—Por favor, duerme conmigo esta noche— le pido. Es arriesgado hacerlo, pero los demás estudiantes están en la fiesta aún y no llegarán hasta mañana en la tarde.

Asiente sin decir una palabra. Se recuesta a mi lado, apoyándose en uno de sus codos y me observa. Deposita un beso en mi frente y me quedo dormido casi al instante.

Entre sueños puedo escuchar la voz de Sherlock diciéndome un "Te amo" tan nítido que puede ser verdad. Pero no lo es. No podría serlo.

* * *

— ¡Pero que coños es esto John Watson!

Me despierto rápidamente, cubriendo mi desnudez y la de Sherlock con la manta verde de mi cama. Son mis padres. Mamá está llorando en un rincón y mi padre está enrojecido de la furia. Nos han descubierto. Lo han hecho y cuando papá deja caer su puño contra mi rostro comienzo a llorar. Sherlock le grita, papá le grita y mamá sigue sollozando. Yo me limito a hundir mi rostro ensangrentado entre la almohada, dejando correr las lágrimas de impotencia. Después de una hora la puerta se abre y se cierra estrepitosamente. Sherlock se ha ido y no volverá. Sherlock se ha ido y no me despedí de él.

Sherlock se ha ido y yo me sumo en una depresión sin salida.

Estoy perdido. Muerto por dentro.

Lo que una vez me alimentaba, el secreto que guardábamos ante los ojos de los demás se resquebraja y se hace trizas, igual que mi corazón. Y estoy en una constante perplejidad ante lo que ha sucedido. Ante lo que he perdido.

Pero siempre fue así, tenía que terminar de una manera y fue la que menos esperaba.

Aún así, lo sigo amando con toda mi alma.


End file.
